Recuerdos de Amor
by Minako-chan14
Summary: Shaoran y Mei Lin están comprometido y buscan una casa en Japón para vivir juntos, pero nada en esa casa es normal. Los sirvientes son bastante peculiares, Shaoran vive atormentado por sus sueños, Mei Lin se la pasa más celosa de lo normal por culpa de una inocente e infantil sirvienta de ojos verdes que pone su mundo de cabeza.¿Que pasará de ahora? La imagen no es mía.


**Los ****personajes**** de Sakura Card Captors no me pertenecen (por desgracia), sino a las CLAMP**

_**Capítulo 1**_

_**Comprometidos **_

"_El amor es algo complicado y muy misterioso, no todos lo entendemos, pero de una u otra forma lo encontramos y al hacerlo conoceremos la verdadera felicidad. "_

Ese es el pensamiento que ronda en su mente todos los días, pero no recuerda quien se lo ha dicho o de donde lo sacó, aunque la verdad no recuerda prácticamente nada que haya pasado antes de cumplir los 14 años y lo único que le ha acompañado este tiempo (a parte de su familia) son sus sueños. No voy a mentir y decir que son bonitos, algunos resultan perturbadores otros no los recuerda en cuanto despierta. No sabe cómo era antes, la verdad es que no lo recuerda, pero he de admitir que se siente como un chico bastante raro… bien creo que no se los he presentado como se debe, su nombre es Xiao Lang* Li como seguramente notaron es chino, específicamente de Hong Kong, y tiene 18 años. Viene de familia es poderosa e influyente alrededor de toda Asia –por no decir el mundo– pero sus padres le dijeron que no siempre fue así, que cuando era más pequeño su familia era de clase media y vivían de manera diferente, pero poco a poco su familia prosperó. Ahora su vida va a cambiar increíblemente, porque va a casarse con su prima Mei Lin Li. En realidad no tiene idea de cuando se hará la boda o que pasará después, pero no se encuentra feliz. No me malinterpreten ama a su prima pero no está seguro de que le gustaría que ella fuera su esposa en todo el sentido de la palabra. Su prima espera ansiosa la boda, pero no quiere apresurar las cosas porque conoce la opinión del joven Li.

Estaban en un auto camino a su nuevo hogar. Él miró detenidamente a su prometida e instintivamente se alejó un poco de ella, definitivamente no se sentía cómodo con su situación. Recordó la conversación que tuvo con sus amigos la semana antes de irse con Mei Lin a Japón. Al parecer ella tenía millones de pretendientes en China –incluyendo a algunos de sus amigos– y le contaron que para muchos de los hombres el hecho de comprometerse con ella era como ganar un gran logro y un trofeo digno de exhibición, él los reprochó y le dio a su prometida la dignidad y respeto que merecía. Después de aquel suceso comenzó a reflexionar acerca de su matrimonio día y noche.

Suspiró derrotado y volteó a ver a su prima nuevamente. Era una chica totalmente preciosa, siempre sonriente y vivaz. Ella se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo observada por su primo y se giró para mirarlo con sus ojos castaños con matices rojizos. La joven china colocó un mechón de su largo y lizo cabello negro detrás de su oreja, se acercó a Xiao Lang y le depositó un beso en la mejilla. Él se revolvió incómodo mientras se sonrojaba, su prometida soltó una carcajada divertida por su reacción y se giró otra vez fijando su vista en el paisaje a través de la ventana.

Apenas si habían llegado a la nueva casa en Japón (tal vez después les cuente porque se mudaron a otro país y tan lejos de la casa principal) y Mei Lin aun llevaba la misma sonrisa de la mañana.

-Buenos días jóvenes señores es un placer darles la bienvenida- los saludó Wei. Un hombre entrado en años con cabellos canosos y bondadosos ojos negros. El señor Wei había servido a los Li durante años y tenía un cariño especial hacia Xiao Lang ya que había cuidado también de su padre cuando era más joven.

-Buenos días señor Wei- respondieron ambos jóvenes al unísono.

-Por favor pasen adelante- finalizó el mayordomo haciendo un ademan para que entraran.

El lugar era una mescla del estilo oriental y occidental además estaba llenas de lujos propios de la familia. Les dio un recorrido por toda la casa… ¿he dicho casa? Mas bien era una mansión que podría medir fácilmente más de siete hectáreas. Los condujo por un amplia y acogedora sala de estar, Wei les enseñó las diferentes habitaciones (la mayoría vacías para que les dedicaran el uso que desearan), les indicó sus dormitorios (que para alegría del joven chino estaban separados), les mostró donde estaban los diferentes baños, una piscina interior bastante grande y por último, pero no menos importante –de hecho todo lo contrario– un hermoso jardín llenos de árboles de cerezo y duraznos, un lago artificial con un pequeño puente. El jardín en particular le había conmovido en especial el columpio que colgaba de la rama de uno de los árboles. Ese detalle lo hizo sentir extraño y melancólico.

Luego del recorrido le presentó al resto de los sirvientes, que para sorpresa de los jóvenes Li eran de edades parecidas a las suyas. Los sirvientes estaban en una fila uno al lado del otro.

-Este es el jefe de mayordomos* Yue Tsukishiro y la jefa de las sirvientes Nakuru Akizuki- empezó El bondadoso anciano- Yukito Tsukishiro es el cocinero y su compañero está fuera por órdenes de Dama Ieran*. Por último tenemos a los jóvenes Eriol Hiragizawa, Tomoyo Daidouji y…

-lamento tanto la demora señor Wei, no volverá a pasar- dijo una muchachita pequeña y menuda colocándose al lado de Tomoyo.

- y ella es la señorita Sakura Kinomoto

-Ellos son Xiao Lang y Mei Lin Li - terminó el con tono tranquilo.

Los sirvientes hicieron una reverencia y les saludaron formalmente de forma individual.

Todos prometían ser muy simpáticos, pero Mei Lin no confiaba solo en la primera impresión así que se decidió a estudiarlos a todos concienzudamente. Primero Yue Tsukishiro debía de tener alrededor de 28 años, era bastante alto, tenía el cabello blanco con destellos plateados que se veían místicos y de otro mundo además lo llevaba largo con una cola baja. Sus ojos eran lo más increíble de su rostro eran azul pálido con algunos tonos violetas* y muy poco expresivos al igual que su expresión seria e impenetrable, sin embargo no parecía estar enojado, en realidad se le veía tranquilo aquel hombre daba la impresión de estar bendecido por algún dios de la luna*.

Luego Nakuru Akizuki… bien he de decirles que ella no fue necesariamente del agrado de la joven china. La jefa de sirvientas estaba llena de picardía y sensualidad gracias a su curvilínea figura. Tenía una estatura parecida a la de Yue y debía ser unos dos años menor. Era una mujer muy bella adornada con su cabello largo y juguetones ojos castaños.

Después el cocinero Yukito Tsukishiro era apenas unos pocos centímetros más alto que Nakuru y al parecer pariente del jefe de mayordomos pero eran tan diferentes como el día y la noche, Yukito usaba el pelo corto, tenía el cabello gris oscuro como la ceniza y sus ojos miel sonreían amablemente a los demás ocultos tras unas gafas. A Mei le pareció una buena persona.

Seguimos con los más jóvenes que de hecho parecieran tener la misma edad que ellos. Eriol Hiragizawa y Tomoyo Daidouji tenían muchas cosas en común además de que los dos daban un aire de elegancia y madurez realmente increíbles, daba la impresión de que ellos sabían algo que tu no. Ambos tenían la piel blanca y pálida, la chica tenía hermosos bucles negros como la noche que le caían por su espalda, mientras él usaba el pelo corto y lizo con destellos azulados que la daban un aire misterioso. Pero sus rasgos más llamativos eran sus ojos siempre astutos y observadores, pero no eran del todo iguales los de Tomoyo eran del color de las amatistas, cariñosos y algo tímidos, por el contrario los de Eriol eran azules y tan astutos y perspicaces que llegaban a ser irritantes, además sus anteojos favorecían su aspecto intelectual.

Por último Sakura Kinomoto. La joven china sintió una fuerte corazonada al verla y se sintió extraña además aquella niñita le había provocado celos, aunque ella no quería admitirlo. Ellos creyeron que no se dio cuenta, pero cuando ella llegó y se colocó en su posición le dirigió una mirada a su prometido que no le gusto para nada. La sirvienta lo había observado como si él fuera un hermoso tesoro y hubiera podido apostar que su sonrojo no se debía solamente a la carrera.

Fuera de las suposiciones de la celosa prometida, permítanme describirles a Sakura ya que me temo que si se lo dejo a Mei Lin posiblemente no tengan una buena impresión de ella. Sakura es una hermosa jovencita de 17 años con el pelo castaño corto y centelleantes y cautivadores ojos verde jade. Todo su ser emana inocencia y alegría, pero para sorpresa de ambos primos se dieron cuenta de que ella es más delgada que el promedio de las adolescentes y su cuerpo se veía un tanto descuidado.

Después de la exhaustiva observación. Cada uno se fue a hacer sus quehaceres, mientras los primos desempacaban.

Pero esta situación era un tanto extraña, es decir, ¿por qué los sirvientes eran tan jóvenes? Además el chico notó que su prometida no había mirado con buenos ojos a la mayoría de los sirvientes.

-Mei Lin ¿qué crees que pasará de ahora en adelante? – la dijo su prometido curioso

-No lo sé, eso está por verse- respondió ella con un tono divertido

**Notas de autora:**

**Xiao Lang: el nombre de Shaoran en chino**

**Jefe de mayordomos: se supone que el que tiene la mayor experiencia, por lo tanto más edad, es el encargado pero sería una contradicción, por el hecho de que Yue es joven y Wei es un adulto mayor, así que decidí que Yue sería el jefe de la casa de los prometidos y Wei tuviera un rango más alto en la casa principal**

**Dama Ieran: el nombre de la madre de Shaoran y la manera en la que se suelen dirigir a ella.**

**Daba la impresión de estar bendecido por algún dios de la luna: en la historia original Yue es el guardián de las cartas Clow y sus poderes vienen de la Luna**

**Sus ojos eran lo más increíble de su rostro eran azul pálido con algunos tonos violetas: verán es que según el manga de Sakura Caed Captors Yue tiene los ojos violeta, pero en el anime YO no los veo violetas diría que son azul pálido así que puse una descripción que combinara ambas con la intención de no contradecir a ninguno.**

**Hola que tal el primer capítulo de mi primer Fanfic? La verdad es que lo escribí hace como un año o más y no sabía si publicarlo, pero esto fue lo que salió. Es algo corto pero es más a manera de introducción que el fic en sí, pero es muy importante así que les aconsejo poner atención a los pequeños detalles. Pero también quedan preguntas como: ¿dónde están Touya, Kaho Mitzuki, Kerberos o Ruby Moon? Además más adelante sabremos el porqué de los sentimientos y sueños de Shaoran y lo más importante ¿por qué los Li están comprometidos? **

**Espero sus comentarios, preferiblemente críticas constructivas. Estoy devorándome las uñas por saber su opinión. ¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!**

**Los quiere**

**Minako-chan**


End file.
